The invention relates to a method for filling and packing insulating powder in hollow walls of a boxlike body and then evacuating gaseous medium from the walls, so that the powder forms a vacuum insulation in the walls. The body has a rear wall and four side walls, is brought into a fixture with the free edges of the side walls pointing downwards. The fixture supports the inner and outer sides of the walls.
Such a method is known through U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,143. The powder is probably thought to be packed manually, where one plate 4a of the rear wall is removed, and by some tool the powder in the side walls is packed. After packing the powder in the side walls, the plate 4a is mounted and the rear wall is packed with powder through an opening 24. This method has the drawbacks that the person who is packing is exposed to health risks from powder flying around, and that the packing goes slowly, can easily become irregular and is not suited for automatized production.